No Limits
by mj0621
Summary: A lunatic on the loose and the CSIs and NCIS agents get personal...CSI and NCIS crossover, pairings inside...[Hiatus]
1. Chapter One: The Call

No Limits

By: mj0621

Disclaimer: I don't own them..sad truth…

Summary: A simple CSI and NCIS crossover..the two shows I love!

Pairing: Kibbs, Grillows, SaraNick, McAbby

Chapter one: The Call

Reluctantly waking up by the sound of her cell phone, Caitlin Rose Todd sat up on her bed, leaning on the headboard. Looking at the phone with loath, she finally answered it.

"Caitlin dear…oh…sorry, I didn't realize it is too early."

"Aunt Daisy?" Kate replied in surprise by the unlikely call.

"Of course it is me dear. Who else did you think will call this early in the morning?"

Kate remembered the unsolved case yesterday and said "Someone from work. Why did you call auntie?"

"From work? This early? Anyway, I'm here in Vegas and-"

Kate shot her head up as she heard Vegas and cut her aunt's sentence. "Vegas? As in Las Vegas, Nevada? Tell me you didn't. Please tell me."

"I know I promised your mother before but I can't help it. I'm awfully lonesome at home and since I got the cash…"

Finally winning in the fight over her sleepiness, Kate groaned now that she realized how the way her Aunt speaks in a drunken slur. "Aw auntie, don't tell me you're drunk and in jail again."

"Oh please don't tell Chris about this dear." hear aunt pleaded.

Kate considered the fact that her cousin Chris is a lawyer and won't be happy knowing his mother is in jail again for being a wild drunk in a casino.

"It depends on what happened. What did happen?"

"I'll explain when you get here in the police station. They're making me finish my call. I'll be waiting for you and only you dear." her Aunt Daisy said hastily then hung up.

"Damn it." Kate whispered to herself. Alcohol could really make someone insensitive. She checked the time. /0400, so this means no work for me today. /

Kate made her way to the bathroom and took a bath. She pondered while drying her hair. /At least a day without any Tony or McGee is something to look forward to. / A voice whispered in her thoughts / How about Gibbs? You know, your bastard of a boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs? The one with ice blue eyes and silver hair//

She stopped for a while and shook her head while scolding herself /So what about him? At least he can't boss me around today. That's good. / But the whisper in her head replied /The reason you'll miss him even more. / Kate cursed in frustration. "Hell no! Ok! I'm losing my marbles! Talking to yourself, good going Kate."

Finished in packing some things she will bring in her trip, Kate checked again the time. /0530 just in time. / She decided to call her brother Carl.

"Hello?" the voice in the other line answered.

"Hey, it's me. Did I wake you?" Kate asked as she bit her lip.

"Oh, Rose it's you. No, you didn't. I'm just getting to the car. What do you need? I'm at your service sis."

"Can you drive me to the airport?"

"Yeah, sure thing sis. Where are you now?"

"My doorway."

"Ok, I'll be there in ten." Carl hung up.

Kate stared at her phone and inwardly fought the urge to call Gibbs. She reasoned /He might pick you up and forcibly drive you to work…but… if I didn't, he might get irritated with me because he wasn't informed where I am. / Neither side was winning so she decided to call him once she was on her plane on Vegas. By that way, she won't worry what Gibbs would do to her. /I'll deal with him when I get back. /

The voice in her head spoke once again /You're worried what Gibbs might do, now isn't that something// She reasoned with it /Of course I am. Gibbs is my boss. He can fire me from my job. / Irritated by her sub-conscious, she shook her head trying to make the voice go bye-bye. She heard it again / I won't disappear that way. That'll only give you headaches. Why not worry about Tony and his taunts//

In that second Kate's brother Carl parked his car in front of her house. She gratefully smiled.

"Hiya sis! Long time no see! Get in the car." He greeted Kate as he unlocked the doors.

"Nice car. I hope it's really okay…"

"No trouble at all Rose. It's been a while since my 'lil sis asked for my help." he said as they started their trip.

Kate looked at Carl with a grin and said "Don't let it get to your head. My car's at the mechanic's."

Carl smiled at her and replied "Youch Rose! Is that how you treat your big brother?"

Kate giggled "Just ego-testing you."

"Still the Rose I know. So why to the airport?"

"I need to help somebody." Kate wished he wouldn't ask who. She didn't like lying and wasn't good at it. If Carl knew Chris would too and she wasn't ready for that…yet…

He didn't ask but instead "Call of duty eh?" Kate inwardly sighed and said "You could say that."

He looked at her for a while and said "Told ya you should've stick with the President and his guys."

Kate smirked and without thinking answered "I love my work now."

"It's quite obvious Rose. Well, if you're happy, I'm happy. Well here we are…the airport. Anymore requests?" he said as Kate got her bags.

"None at this moment but I will call when I have one." Kate kissed his brother on his cheek "Bye Carl! Thanks."

"You better call me when you get there." he said as he started the engine.

"I will. I promise."

Kate watched his brother drive away. She hurriedly bought her ticket but before entering the gate, she fished her phone in her pocket and dialed speed dial number one.

"Gibbs."

"It's Kate. I won't be able to work today until maybe tomorrow."

"And why is that Special Agent Todd?" Kate's heart skipped a beat at the angry/worried tone in his tone.

Kate bravely answered "I have family stuff going on. I'll call you if I'm done with it."

There was a still silence over the line. Not able to resist the tension, Kate finished the call "I've got to go. Bye." She hung up and made her way to her seat. Thinking about the call she had made she wondered /Why the silence//

End of chapter one. ()


	2. Chapter Two: Excuses

No Limits

By: mj0621

Author's Notes: aw…This is my most requested ff! Such pressure... anyway thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts…I appreciate it…hope ya enjoy this one…with a LOT of chocolate bars gone and bottles of water emptied, here it is…(sorry got you waitin'…got a writer's block)…thanks for the people who poked and emailed me…love ya guys! drs (dark rolling sea) thanks and MindyHarmon…thanks for the opinions from the forum…and KibbsLover, vampchiq, sanderswife and NCISLOVER…I appreciate the time giving me some reviews…By the way…changed the 'conscience' format…made me dizzy…

Chapter two: Excuses

NCIS Building

Hearing the phone click, Tony turned from the computer to face his boss with a smirk.

"So, what excuse did she give this time boss?"

Gibbs turned towards Tony with his dangerous cobalt blue eyes and said "She has some family affair to go to. Anything on that passport from the scene?"

No other choice but to give up, Tony turned serious and reported "Yes boss, Name of the vic is Violet Smith, it's latest activity was…well, she came from the Sin City, Las Vegas, Nevada."

"What do you have McGee?"

McGee stuttered "No ID on the suspect yet and...uh… from all the victims passports, the last destination they made was from Vegas to Washington D.C.. And of course, as Abby searched…all vics are females."

Gibbs thought aloud "So the sicko likes women who all came from Las Vegas before going here so-"

Tony interjected "Ooh…that's kinda hot…"

Gibbs glared at him that made Tony shut up. "So if that's it, where do you think the suspect starts his abduction?"

McGee answered "In Las Vegas…"

Tony looked at McGee's direction "Very good Probie…" Tony then suddenly starts chanting, "Viva Las Vegas! Where all the women and gambling never stops! Viva Las Vegas! Where the fun never stops!"

"McGee, get Abby and Ducky, they know what to do and bring, get your stuff!" Gibbs barked.

Tony was still chanting when Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "Quit it! Get ready, we're leaving in ten."

Holding the part where Gibbs slapped, he said "Yeah boss…" He took quick steps away from Gibbs before chanting again, "We're going to Vegas! We're going to the Sin City with some hot chic-OUCH!"

"Quit it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight was bright when Kate arrived in the Las Vegas airport. She wore her shades and searched for her phone as soon as she called a cab and got in.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked.

"LV Police Dept. please." Kate answered as she still is finding it hard to look for her phone.

"Ooh…got trouble?" the driver smirked.

_Ooh…nosy driver…get pissed! _

Kate shook her head. "Uh…no…just gonna help someone…" Kate whispered to herself

_**Not again!**_

The taxi driver turned on the radio which caught Kate's attention.

…CSIs caught the culprit and all citizens should be rest assured…-

"Another case closed care of the CSIs…really amazing how they do that." The driver said as he changed the station to the football game.

Kate answered "CSIs eh?"

"Yup." The driver answered "Well, here you are, the LVPD…"

"Ooh…thanks…here…keep the change."

As Kate stepped towards the building, she looked around, observing her new surroundings…

"CAITLIN! Oh, I'm so happy you dear. These people don't know proper hygiene in here." Aunt Daisy greeted her.

"Hello also to you auntie. Now officer, what happened?" Kate turned to the officer beside her.

"Your aunt was drunk and was making a scene in the casino. The manager wasn't able to control her so this is where she landed. She's only allowed to be free when either she isn't drunk anymore or a relative or friend picks her up. Well, take her home. She's driving the whole P.D. insane." The officer answered with a smile.

"Thank you…sorry for the hassle officer…" Kate said as the officer frees her aunt.

"Please, Jonathan. Just doing my job uh…?"

"Kate. Well …nice meeting you Jonathan." Kate was having a hard time supporting her aunt.

"I'll help you 'till you get a cab." Jonathan offered.

"Thanks again…" Kate accepted and let Jonathan guide her aunt.

"So, I take it you're not from Nevada huh?"

"How'd you know?" Kate surprisingly asked.

Jonathan grinned, "I have my ways."

Kate hailed a cab and turned to Jonathan.

"Well…thanks Jonathan."

"Hope I get to see you again before you leave."

Kate smiled. "We'll see…thanks again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were not so quiet on the plane where Gibbs and his team checked in.

"Hey Probie, whatcha doin'?" Tony asked as he saw McGee busy typing on his laptop while Abby whispers to him.

Patiently answering, McGee said "I'm just trying to contact Kate about Gibbs."

Surprised at the sound of the name Kate, he asked "Contact Kate? About Gibbs? Why?"

McGee shrugged. "I just have to."

Cutting Tony's next question, he felt a tingly slap on the back of his neck "Ouch! What was that for boss?"

Behind them, where Gibbs and Ducky were sitting, Gibbs grunted "Too noisy."

Tony gave Abby and McGee a questioning look, Abby just nodded and whispered "He's been like that since Kate called him."

Tony smiled. ooh…she's in trouble…she's dead meat… "What did he say about what Kate said?"

Abby looked at Gibbs' seat, making sure he was earshot, turned to McGee and then to Tony "Well, he was really upset. I think he was grumbling something 'bout leaving a case hanging and us leaving for Las Vegas. I don't think that's all though."McGee nodded in agreement.

Tony raised his eyebrow "Ooh! Yeah…pity she missed this."

He felt another slap. "OUCH!"

Abby leaned towards McGee and grins "This is going to be more exciting than I thought."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate paid their cab and held her aunt towards the Todd's rest house. She remembered all her memories in this place as she looked around.

"It's still the same Caitlin."

Kate turned around and saw her aunt entering and sitting down on the couch. She stood facing her.

"Auntie, I think you at least owe me an explanation."

_**This is going to take a while.**_

"As I said, Yes…"

_Don't forget to call your Gibbs…_

"Shoot!"

"Huh?"

"Auntie, could you excuse me? I got to make some calls…"

Daisy just nodded with uncertainty and watched Kate take her purse and emptied it. Finally seeing her cell phone, she again pressed the first speed dial number and waited for him to answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally! We're here! Where's the free lift?"

"Tony, will you please keep it low? I'm kinda dizzy here…" Abby whined as McGee embarrassedly held her to stand straight.

"McGee, you help Abbs sit on that bench. That should-"

Gibbs phone rang and he answered immediately.

"Talk" he barked.

Kate sighed. She knew he would be pissed.

_Told ya… you shouldn't have avoided him…_

_**I wasn't!**_

_Well, it looks that way._

"Gibbs, Kate. I just called to say I might need one more day." Tony knew he was pissed but he never thought he was THAT pissed. Ducky led McGee and Abby (who stopped when the phone rang) towards the bench and Tony, being Tony, stayed and tried to make out the conversation. He was so sure that was Kate.

"Why?"

Kate shivered. She knew from that voice was the cold and deadly Gibbs. She sighed "The family stuff…it will take…I just need more time than I expected Gibbs."

Gibbs saw a man walking towards him. "Well, finish it as soon as possible! The case you are on is not finished! Call me!" This time, he hung up.

Tony thought Gibbs would explode at that moment …thank God this guy showed up. Lucky Kate and her excuses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was darn pissed Kate! I told you …you wouldn't listen…he might not say it but he needs you….not only on the case but –_

_**No!**_

Kate shook her head, attempting to make the voice disappear. **_I need silence…got to think…_**

Kate stared at her phone and called her brother Carl. "Hey Carl!"

"Hey Rose! Thought you forgot about me already! Found a place to stay?"

Kate smiled "Yeah…I wont forget ya…anyway, call you again ok?"

"Uhuh, you need rest lil sis. Stay in touch. Maybe you'll need another lift." She heard him laugh.

"Yeah right…Yep, I'll keep in touch…bye!"

"Bye Rose. Take Care."

"You too."

Kate sat down across her aunt. "Ok, what's the excuse?"

"It's a REASON Caitlin. Anyway, I just went here to have a little fun…and there was this guy who played beside me in the slot machines and won…so he bought me a drink. Said he would treat the first person he turned to when he wins." Aunt Daisy paused and thought for a while "He was such a gentleman. Then after we drank some more drinks, he asked if I wanted to go with him in his reserved suite. I told him no and he kept on pulling me. I was resisting and screaming so people around would help but then, when I was attracting a lot of people, he turned the story around! Can you believe that? The 'bouncers' and managers arrived and said a lot of desperate women beg 'winners' to sleep with them! Unbelievable! That rubbish so… there I was, thrown in jail. I asked for a chance to make a phone call, they agreed…but only ONE call…I figured…so I called you."

Kate stared at her aunt speechless.

I'm sorry dear. Sorry to drag you out of your work…"

Kate sighed and stood up. "Come on auntie, let's get you to dreamland. Must be pretty stressing and tiring night you had."

"Thank you for understanding me Caitlin."

"Of course I would auntie. Just don't mention anything to Carl or Chris. That would attract trouble."

"I already know that dear."

Kate tucked her aunt in bed and headed towards her stuff and carried her bags in her room. The house didn't really change…all news clippings about her and the 'President's guys' posted in the walls…a room well lit and clean.

Unpacking, she saw her palm pilot and opened it. Message received. It was from McGee.

_**And to think things couldn't be more complicated.**_

She read and whatever that's on that message made her open the laptop she has.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who' the man walking towards Gibbs and the gang? What's on McGee's message that scared Kate? Tune in for the next chapter. Review please! I would really appreciate it. -mj


End file.
